Rise of the Xenomorphians
by flood grave
Summary: A.U. Fem Naruto. Queen Naruko.
1. End of the old

Disclaimer I don't own ALIENS OR PREDATOR THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO FOX ENTERTAINMENT AND I Diffidently don't own Naruto.

Authors notes please give as much details as you can this story is for the readers and as such they have a say how the story goes.

Guide lines.

**Queen / Hive communication / oni and kami voices / jutsu attack.**

Normal / Author speaking.

_Female talking / pout / crying / message._

**_PANIC / YELLING / RAGE._**

Story start..Rise of the Xenomorphians.

* * *

Chaos and distruction that is what people are capable of and these words don't fail to include the two we see before us.

One is a boy of 16 a former outcast named naruto uzumaki the other a ledgend of betrayle and hate named madara uchiha. two titan on the final clashes of battle one a malestrom of power the other a darkened flame of death.

I'll stop you madara I sware it _**AS THE LAST OF THE UZUMAKI AND THE NAMIKAZE I WILL TAKE YOU DOWN**_. Shouted naruto as he rushed forth with a rasen-shuriken but then madara preformed a space-time jutsu as Madara stabed Naruto with a kuni only for it to dispel with a pop.

"How..?"

"There is never just one of me around said naruto wail completeting a set of hand signs Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake → ending in a preyer".

**Sealing technique Advanced dead demon consuming seal.**

As the god of death grabed the reforming juubi pulling the demon with the newly dubbed ten-tailed jinchūriki.

_**NO WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU STUPID BRAT?**_

Easy I sealed juubi within me so you can't have it. face it madara you failed but then again so did i so no one wins here this battle was all for nothing but at least both itachi and sasuke-teme left me one good thing.

_**AND WANT'S THAT BRAT?**_

He wispered in a low voice barely enough for the words **A****musturasu** to be heard. Before madara's eyes were wide as he saw the combinded forms of the uchiha brothers sharingan's as he felt the lick of the black flames upon him just to scream in insane curses as he was devoured.

It is done said naruto as darkness took him as he fell into a deep hole at the side of the statue of madara uchiha.

Darkness that is all that can be said of the subterranean underground structured caverns with fluorescent lining the wall surounded by a molten lava base. Its indigenous atmosphere was described as "primordial", consisting of trace amounts of nitrogen, water vapor, carbon dioxide, oxygen and concentrations of methane and ammonia.

Naruto would have been dead if not for the new demon that was sealed inside of him filtering out the poisons at an excelarated rate.

**Hmmm these humans with there constant fighting and wars maybe i should have obliterated them long ago but nooo i had to follow kami's orders and be sealed within the proper vesage of her choice well i bet kami didn't predict that my vessil would end up right in the middle of their hive. But then again chance holds those cards dame those blasted sisters of mine sign... Well what too do i got nothing but time on my hands.**

Bored that is all that can be described of the juubi no okami sister of fate and kami herself.

You can spell it all you like but the goddess of creation was bored now many would think kami was the goddess of creation but no it was juubi after all kami didn't like to get her hands dirty and fate or chance as juubi called her well she liked playing dice and cards and screwing with her older sisters.

**Looks like i'll be free alot sooner then last time. I hate these bugs there no ****better then humans all they do is ****Slaughter another species with out thinking of the consequences of that action if only there were a way to take control of that type of behavior? wate a secound i have it maybe if the larva that i think is coming is correct i can take control of a great oppertunity of a life cycle that no other being had a chance in doing.**

**Chance you little devil in a goddess skin you were planing this. Well i won't look a gift horse in the mouth this is going to be fun i might make a new bloodline with this.**

Somewere in Tengoku.

**Happy birthday Onee-sama I knew you'd like your gift.**

**Hey ****Gōmon****-****Musume how is torturing madara-teme coming along.**

**Splendedly ****Gūzen to unmei****-**kaa-san. Does baba-juubi like her gift That you and Chichi gave her?

**Yes she does to be able to create a new play toy was all she needed to get out of that funk she was in a thousand years ago. Too think she was going to obliterate humanity altogether what a waste.**

**Yah and then i would have been out of a job hahaha.**

**Shinigami-koi when did you get back?**

**Shinigami-chichi your home.**

**Yes yes it's good to see you to ****Gōmon-hime I got off work a little early then expected hahaha.**

******Otou-san take that stupid kabuki mask off i sware if you wear that thing long enough you'll start to look like it.**

_******Hey don't be so mean ****Gōmon-chan.**_

Back in the cave.

mmm uugh how long have I been out and what's that smell it reeks just like shikamaru's five day old socks i sware ounce I get out of here i'm gonna make ino teach that lazy ass a lesson in proper higene.

Huh whats this sticky stuff and why am i tangled in it and **_WHAT THE HELL IS THA..._**

Then everything went black.


	2. A new begining

Disclaimer I don't own ALIENS OR PREDATOR THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO FOX ENTERTAINMENT AND I Diffidently don't own Naruto.

Authors notes please give as much details as you can this story is for the readers and as such they have a say how the story goes.

Guide lines.

**Queen / Hive communication / oni and kami voices / jutsu attack /Naruko speaking.**

Normal / Author speaking.

_Female talking / pout / crying / message._

**_PANIC / YELLING / RAGE._**

**OPPOSING ARGUMENT / GOD OR DEMON RANTING**

Story start..Rise of the Xenomorphians.

* * *

Naruto's mind scape

Drip... drip...drip

Auugh... not here again why does me blacking out always led to this dame Cesspool called a mind scape sigh well better see what the almighty juubi might want with me. No dought it will be in a very kyuubi wise conversation.

Lets see left then a right then another right then were there sigh so predictible. Huh this is new when did my brain start to develope cobwebs, stalactites, and stalagmites for another matter when did it become a cave?

_**ALRIGHT YOU DAME WOLF WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?**_

_**SILENCE MORTAL I'M WORKING HERE.**_

_**WORKING ON WHAT YOU DAME DEMON.**_

**KU KU KU KU KU KU So you mortals think that I'm a demon well you couldn't be more wrong.**

Huh so your not a demon?

**Nope.**

Then what are you?

**Try master of creation.**

_**YOUR KAMI!**_

**KAMI BAH! I COULDN'T BE ANY MORE DIFFERENT THEN THAT LAZY SISTER OF MINE OH IF KAA-SAN AND OTOU-SAN COULD SEE WHAT SHE WAS DOING WITH THE POWER THAT THEY GAVE HER THEY WOULD HAVE RIPPED THE UNIVERSE ASSUNDER AND CAST ALL OF TENGOKU INTO THE ETERNAL VOID.**

**No I'm not kami but my true name is Izanami or juubi witch ever you prefer.**

My appologize Izanami-sama but Whats an anicent god doing here?

**Well if you must know I was under kami's orders to be sealed within the child of proficy to whom I'm also to marry one day.**

_**MARRIED? ME TO A GODDESS YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?**_

**Unfortunetly no I'm quit serious about this.**

I sware kami hates me!

**Now now enough of that negitive talk my sister does not hate you although she doesn't hate anyone really she such an air-head at sometimes.**

**Now enough talk let me get you out of the mess you litterly fell into.**

**Hmmm a little nip here a little tuck there a little reconstruction on the acidic properties wile combining the precise order of nucleotides** **within the D.N.A moleculure structure of the DNA double helix Along with the RNA's vital roles in the coding, decoding, regulation, and expression of genes now lets just comprise the nucleic acids, which, along with proteins, constitute the three major macromolecules essential for all known forms of life and done.**

**Phew man that really gave me a run for my money I hope it works.**

Gulp... hope what works?

**Well naruto-kun lets just say you litterly fell into an ants nest and the queen wasn't happy and decided to lay an egg in your chest. ****Hypotheticaly speeking this queen is the size of an elephant and has the charateristics of a wasp without wings so when she lays eggs it's in mass each containing one or two larva that emerge and latch themselves to there unsuspecting victims laying the same ammount of embryos as larva into their host witch after a period of time eject themselves via braking out of the hosts chest.**

_******NANI YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO DIE IN A FEW MINUTES?**_

******No silly I was talking ****Hypotheticaly as in it was going to happen but now it isn't.**

Huh explain please!

**I the goddess of creation combined the embryo with your genetic code in other words welcome to the hive.**

**Now get out I need to rest.**

Warmth that was all that could be described as naruto awoke from Unconsciousness.

**Were am I? huh is this my voice it's sound like a mix between a lizard and a bug.**

**It's time to come out Little one let mommy see your face after all i have been wating at least a week to see you my little princess.**

**Princess what the hell am i some sort of girl.**

Then naruto looks down.

?

_**WHAT IN THE NINE HELL OF MAKEI IS THIS?**_

As naruto bursts from the egg that the once fomer young man was contained with a screech.

_**I'VE GOT TWO GENDERS WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOME DAME MANGA OR HENTAI? **_**HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO EXPLAIN THIS TWO THE OTHERS. OH I'VE GOT IT HEY GAYS LIKE THE NEW LOOK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD I'LL BE THE LEAUGHING STOCK OF THE ENTIRE ELEMENTLE NATIONS AND SAKURA-CHAN WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH ME!** (Cue Xenomorph queen with a massive sweet drop ).

**Now now you just emerged from your cocoon encasement there is no need to be roudy my young daughter after all when I'm gone you will have run of the hive.**

**Huh you mean I'll be the new head honcho around here?**

**In a way yes this is after all a ****hierarchy witch I the Queen am incharge of and after my rule is over yours will begin. Because I think you came here with a perpose wather led to use by the queens of our past or a twist of fate I beleve you will be the next ruler but until then I have questions witch need answers.**


End file.
